Samantha Madison's Demigodly Adventure
by HeroesOfOlympusRules
Summary: Samantha Madison thinks she is a mortal. She knows about the demigod world from the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus book series. But she never considered herself to be a demigod. So when Annabeth, Percy, and Leo show up saying there's a prophecy about a demigod who thinks she is mortal, her life gets turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction, so constructive criticism is appreciated.  
**

 **I deleted the first version of this story that I wrote, because I realized it was really bad. I hope this one is better.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO. I do own Samantha, though.**

 **Enjoy!**

Ch1

It was a normal summer night in July. I went to bed early, thinking about how cool it would be to meet the Heroes of Olympus. That book series, along with the first Percy Jackson series, was definitely my favorite. I knew it was impossible, they were just fictional characters, but it was fun to fantasize. Little did I know, my fantasy would soon become a reality.

I woke up to the sound of voices. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain! You'll wake everyone else up and cause more trouble!" whispered a female voice harshly. "Sorry, Wise Girl." replied a deeper voice. "Hey, I think she's awake!" said a third voice.

I opened my eyes to see three teenagers in orange shirts standing over me. The boy on my left had dark curly hair and elfish features, with a tool belt around his waist. The taller guy standing at the foot of my bed had dark windswept hair and sea green eyes. He was holding something that looked like a ballpoint pen. And to my right was a girl with curly blond hair, like a princess', and steely gray eyes. She was watching me, as if anticipating my next move.

"What the…" I said. I blinked and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I glanced at my alarm clock. It was 2:32 am. "I'm Annabeth, and this Percy and Leo." introduced the blond girl. Leo waved and flashed an impish grin. Percy smiled, too. "What's your name?" Annabeth asked me. "Um… I'm Samantha Madison." was my reply. "We are demigods, and you need to come with us to Camp." Annabeth said. "You'd better get dressed and pack a bag." Percy said. "Why?" I questioned, sitting up. "Because," Leo said, "Rachel has issued a new prophecy, and we think it's about you."

 **A/N: I know that was really short, but the next chapter should be longer. If only I knew how to upload it...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2, hope you like it!**

 **p.s. In this story timeline, it is about a year after the Giant War, but the Trials of Apollo doesn't exist. Apollo's punishment was just getting yelled at by Zeus or something.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize as canon  
**

Ch2

I couldn't believe it. Demigods in my bedroom! As I was getting dressed, my ADHD mind was racing with questions about the prophecy. Would someone die, like in the last two Great Prophecies? I hoped not. What type of weapon would I be best with, if I get to train at all? So much to learn, and I didn't even know what the prophecy was yet!

I put on simple jeans with a clean blue T-shirt and running sneakers. I packed my duffel bag full of similar clothes, enough for 2 weeks. _I'll be back by then, right?_ , I thought. I owned all 10 books at the time, so I shoved them into a backpack while no one was looking. I didn't know if the demigods knew that there were books written about their adventures. _The books may come in handy if I need to reference something,_ I thought.

When I finished packing, I thought of something else. I turned to the demigods. "How did you guys get up here unnoticed? The house is locked and the stairs creak." Leo responded, "Oh…um…I kinda picked the locks." "With your mechanical senses?" I asked. "Yeah." he said.

Right before we left my room, I took out a piece of paper to write a letter to my parents.

 _Dear parents,_

 _Don't freak or worry. I'm on a quest with some demigod friends of mine. Don't know when I'll be back. I'm with Annabeth, Percy, and Leo. I took some supplies and the ten books by Rick Riordan. Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I can be._

 _L_ _ove, Samantha_

"So, are we going to Camp Half-Blood?" I questioned once we had left the house and Leo locked the door the same way he had opened it. "Yes, we need to figure stuff out about this prophecy, and explain some things to you. You'll probably need a weapon, too." Annabeth answered.

"Right. But, um, how are we getting there?" I asked. I lived in Massachusetts, and Camp was hours south of my house. Leo blew a safety whistle that I hadn't realized was around his neck. A few moments later, I spotted something big and shiny in the sky. It blew fire, and I realized what it was.

"That's how." Leo said. "Hey, Festus, ready to go back to Camp Half-Blood?" He took some oil and tabasco sauce out of his tool belt and gave it to Festus. I thought it was immensely cool that we would be riding the bronze dragon. But there was something I didn't get. "How are we all going to fit? Aren't there only 3 seats?" I said, confused. "Leo added another seat for this quest," Percy replied. "That makes sense." I stated.

We hopped onto the warm dragon. Leo sat in front, with me behind him. Annabeth and Percy sat behind me. We took off into the early morning, heading south towards Long Island, Camp Half-Blood, and our destiny.

 **A/N: I'm taking ideas for this prophecy, 'cause I have total writer's block about it. You can put your ideas in the review or PM me.**

 **Also, I will be updating about once or twice a week for this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is basically leading up to the action, but you get to know a little more about Samantha. :)**

 **I am still taking ideas for the prophecy. I'm totally leaving it up to you guys, as I have no ideas whatsoever. So, the longer you take, the longer you will have to wait for it. And I'm not threatening you, just merely stating the truth. So, please please PLEASE give me ideas for this prophecy. Put them in the reviews, or PM me. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, or anything else you recognize as canon**

* * *

Ch3

I had only gotten five hours of sleep, so I decided to take a nap. Turning towards Annabeth, I said,"I'm going to take a nap. Don't let me fall off, okay?" She nodded. I closed my eyes and dreamed about the conversation I had with my parents a few days before.

* * *

 _"Samantha, come in the kitchen, please." my dad called. "We want to talk to you about something important.", my mom said. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table across from my mom and dad. "What is it?" I asked, fiddling with my medium length curly brown hair._

 _"How do I put this?", my dad said, frowning. "Cindy isn't your mother." I gasped and looked at her. She nodded, and my dad continued. "I met your real mother thirteen years ago at a youth center. We were both working there, and she looked young enough to be a teenager, though she said she was 25. We started dating, and one thing led to another. She left without a word one day, when you were about a week old. I have no pictures of her. Then, about a week later, I met Cindy. You know how we met and that stuff, but we twisted the story a little, to seem like Cindy is your mother."_

 _"Are you okay, Samantha?" my mom -_ _no, my_ stepmom _\- asked._ _I_ _sighed. This was a lot to take in."Yeah, I'm fine", I replied._ As fine as I'll ever be, _I thought._ The dream faded as I walked away from the table.

* * *

I woke up with the sunlight blinding me. I blinked and focused my gaze on the terrain below us. I gasped. "Wow, I didn't know camp would be this...big!" I exclaimed. Beneath us, I could see the cabins, the lake, the woods, the arena, and the amphitheater. As we landed, I thought about my dream, and the events that occurred this morning. _Is it possible that I_ am _a demigod?_ I thought.

We landed in the central green near the central hearth, freaking out the campers at the volleyball pit. I grabbed my duffel bag and backpack and dismounted Festus. Annabeth, Percy, and Leo followed suit. Annabeth smiled. " Well, that was easier than expected. We didn't encounter a single monster." "Yeah, I'm glad that I'll probably have some training before my first monster fight, unlike you three," I joked. "Not funny," Leo said. "Now, _my_ jokes, those are funny! Right, Persassy?" He plastered an impish grin on his face. I smiled. Percy didn't even acknowledge the nickname. He was too busy staring at the group of campers approaching us.

I looked at the demigods that had just joined us. I grinned, pleased that there were several that I recognized; a pretty girl with choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes, a tall blond boy with gold-rimmed glasses, a younger girl with a dark complexion and curly cinnamon colored hair, and a tall Asian boy with a bow and quiver. They were the rest of the Seven: Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, and Frank Zhang.

"Hi! I'm Samantha!" I greeted. They all muttered hello's and hey's, and introduced themselves, which seemed useless to me, since I already knew who they were. "Come on, Samantha. We need to speak to Chiron and get you settled." Piper said, grabbing my wrist gently and leading me towards the Big House. The rest of the famous demigods followed.

When I got to the Big House, I was greeted by a middle-aged man in a motorized wheelchair wearing a tweed jacket, looking all professor-y. **(A/N: I know that's not a word, but just roll with it)** I instantly recognized him as Chiron, immortal centaur and trainer of Greek heroes. "I see you found a new demigod" he observed, looking at me like he was trying to see who my godly parent was.

"Chiron, this is Samantha Madison." Percy introduced. "Hi. Do I have to see the orientation video?" I asked. The demigods gave me weird looks. "How do you know about that? And you act like you know us, and stuff. Did you have a dream, or something? Demigods have dreams a lot." Percy asked. "Um...yeah. I totally had a dream or something." I replied, nodding my head. _I hope they buy it,_ I thought. _I'm not a very good liar._ They gave me wary looks, but decided to drop it.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Yes. Well, you don't have to watch the video if you don't want to, my dear. Does anyone volunteer to show our new friend to Cabin Eleven?" Hazel and Piper raised their hands. Chiron nodded to them. "You both can, if you would like." he said. I smiled and said, "Sure, can't wait." The three of us left the Big House and walked towards the cabins. There were twenty of them, arranged in an omega, the last letter of the Greek alphabet.

Piper's spoke up. "Which of your parents is mortal, your mom or your dad?" I answered, "Um, both. I mean, my dad. I thought my stepmom was my mom until a few days ago." I thought back to my dream again. "So," Hazel said, "That means your mom is a goddess. Do you have any special abilities or traits? Like, Annabeth is really smart and has grey eyes, and Piper has charmspeak." "Um, not really. I have blue eyes and a straight-B average in school. I'm not good at persuading people, and I'm told that I look really young, though it could be because I'm only 12." I replied.

Piper tapped her chin in thought. "So, that rules out Athena. Not all children of Aphrodite have charmspeak, so she could be your mom. Do you love to go shopping or love makeup?" "I hate shopping. It's boring." I said. "What about Demeter?" Hazel suggested. I shook my head. "I kill every plant I touch." "Okay, then it could be Hecate, Nemesis, Tyche, Nike, are you super competitive? Again, I shook my head. "The only things about me that are demigod-ish are my ADHD and my absent mother."

We reached the door of Cabin Eleven. "There are more goddesses, we can talk about this later, or just wait for your mom to claim you. For now, you'll stay with the Hermes cabin, because you are undetermined." Hazel said. "Okay, yeah." I replied. She knocked on the door. A boy opened the door. He had the Hermes family resemblance: sharp nose, upturned eyebrows, and a mischievous smile. There was someone standing behind him who looked like his twin.

"Hey, Stolls." Piper said. " Hi, Piper." One of them said. "This is Samantha Madison. She's undetermined. Can you give her a bunk and a place to put her stuff?" They nodded. "Um..." I said uncomfortably. " If it's alright with you, I'd rather not leave my stuff in here unattended. If someone got a hold of my stuff, there'd be a lot of explaining to do. But it's not illegal." I quickly added.

"No, really, it's fine you can leave your stuff here. We won't mess with it." the son of Hermes said. His brother nodded. "Okay, but seriously, don't mess with my stuff." I conceded. They led me to an empty bunk and I put my stuff down. "Do you want to know the prophecy now?" Hazel asked. I nodded. I gave the Stolls one last look, threatening them not to touch my stuff, and followed the Heroes of Olympus out the door. We headed back to the Big House, so I could learn my confusing destiny.

* * *

 **A/N: That took me awhile. Anyways, I am seriously out of ideas for this prophecy, so some help would be great. Put your ideas in the reviews or PM me. Thanks :)**


	4. Intermission

**So I hate it when authors make these notes instead of chapters, but here it is anyway.**

 **I haven't updated this story since July because high school has been hectic. But now I am on summer vacation, so I will update more.**

 **The reason I'm doing this** _"Intermission"_ **is because I have had major writer's block about this prophecy I kept talking about.**

 **So I'm asking you guys to please help me create a prophecy. You can review or PM me your ideas.**

 **Any plot lines you want me to add or characters you want to see will be taken into consideration, too.**

 **Remember, the more reviews I get telling me update and ideas I get will make me update more often.**

So please write me a review telling me your ideas!

The sooner I get ideas, the sooner a new chapter can be uploaded.

 **And a big thank you for reading my story! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to** Irondragonsword **for the idea!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize as canon**

* * *

As we walked up to the Big House, I realized how big it really was. Piper, Hazel, and I walked through the house, looking for the Oracle of Delphi. We didn't find her on the first floor, so we decided to check the second floor. At the top of the stairs, we ran into none other than Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle.

"Oh, good. We found you!" Hazel exclaimed.

"This is Samantha, the girl we think this prophecy is about," Piper said. I smiled and waved politely. "We need you to recite the prophecy, Rachel," she continued.

"Well, I'd be happy to. Come into my office." Rachel led us to a corner of the wall that had a chair in it. It didn't seem like an office, but I didn't say anything. Rachel sat in the chair and tensed.

 _ **"Youth, Wisdom, Water, and Fire shall journey South and West,**_

 _ **To free the mighty goddess of rest.**_

 _ **And find the sword of the one that slew the Gorgon of stone.**_

 _ **But one must trek through the unknown alone."**_

I was shocked. A lot of the prophecy did not make any sense to me. I looked at Piper, Hazel, and Rachel. They didn't seem as shocked as I was.

"Have you heard this before?" I asked them. Piper and Hazel shook their heads.

"Only Percy, Annabeth, and Leo knew. And Rachel and Chiron, of course." replied the daughter of Aphrodite.

Hazel spoke up. "We should go downstairs and have a meeting with the counselors." The rest of us nodded our heads in agreement.

* * *

Ten minutes later, all of the camp counselors and I were in the rec room, along with Rachel and Chiron.

Annabeth spoke first. "Youth, wisdom, water, and fire. Obviously, I'm wisdom, Percy is water, and Leo is fire." The other nodded. "But who is Youth?"

At that moment, with seemingly perfect timing, everyone looked at me and gasped. Well, they weren't looking at me, rather they were looking above my head. I glanced up and saw a pastel blue, almost white, glow. It was an image of an eagle's silhouette behind what looked like a wine cup. I didn't know which god's symbol that was, but one thing was for sure: I was being claimed by my mom.

Everyone knelt down to me. Chiron said, "All hail Samantha Madison, daughter of Hebe, goddess of youth."

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, I know that was a very short chapter. But I wanted to give you guys a chapter. Almost in to e for Percy's birthday, but I am a little bit late, as it is 1:25 am on August 19 where I am now, as I post this.**

 **I am sorry I have not updated in a long time, but I just had massive writer's block.**

 **Thanks again to** Irondragonsword **the idea!**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay. So I obviously have not updated this story in a long time. I have been very busy lately. But I also have not received any reviews telling me to update, so I am assuming that no one is interested in this story. Or any of my stories for that matter. I am posting this "chapter" in all of my stories.

I have no time to update. Also, because I have not checked this site in over 90 days, all of my unpublished chapters got deleted. I honestly haven't checked fanfiction since May 2017, so about 7 months.

Because I can no longer update these stories, I am giving them up for adoption. I know I said I would finish them all by July 2019, but I just can't anymore. I hate breaking promises, but it seems like no one cares, so there is no point in putting all this work in.

Anyone who wants to adopt one of my stories can PM me or write a review of this chapter. I don't really know how this adoption thing works, though, but if you want to continue one or more of my stories, be my guest. Just contact me and we'll get it done!

Again, sorry for not continuing my stories and breaking my promise, but I feel like no one cares, and it is too much work.


End file.
